It's a Wonderful Life
by Paris Marriott
Summary: rating to be safe--When Claire gets Lizzie in trouble, she begins to wish she were never born...COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: college student....'nuff said (own nothing! zip! zilch! none! nada!)  
  
  
Lizzie McGuire walked down the halls of Hillridge High, looking for her longtime boyfriend David Gordon. She finally spotted him with their best friend Miranda Sanchez and Larry Tudgeman, Miranda's boyfriend. she joined them as they began to chat excitedly about the upcoming prom.  
  
I can't wait! Miranda squealed. Lizzie, lets go shopping tonight and buy dresses. The two girls began to jump up and down squealing. Gordo and Larry rolled their eyes.   
  
Larry began, but was interrupted by the loudspeaker.  
  
Will Lizzie McGuire please come to the principals office immediately! Thank you.  
  
Lizzie? What did you do? Gordo asked. Overuse hairspray? Oh no! You accidentally showed midriff in class today when you stretched!! How could you?? (A/N inside joke w/ my best friend and I)Gordo grinned at his girlfriend.  
  
I don't know, I hope Kate isn't trying to get me into trouble again. Her arch enemy, Kate Sanders had a habit of getting Lizzie blamed for things she didn't do. Slowly, Lizzie began to walk to the office, where Principal Wexler, former principal of Lawrence Jr. High in Sacramento was waiting for her.   
  
Lizzie, Claire Miller said she saw you vandalizing school property, and being responsible for the series of pranks occurring in Hillridge High. And since there are no witnesses saying you didn't,you are forbidden to attend the Senior Prom and graduation.  
  
Lizzie was shocked. She would never even consider vandalizing her own notebooks, let alone her school. Pranks were her brother Matt's specialty, not hers. And now Claire was ruining her chance to graduate, her prom, and possibly her chance to attend Harvard with Gordo. (Lizzie, under Gordo's guidance, became a straight A student as well as the salutatorian of her class)  
  
But nothing! Wexler yelled Just go!   
  
Lizzie ran out of the office and almost ran over Wexler's Ren Stevens, who followed him to Hillridge. Lizzie swore the two were having an affair, but she was too upset to think at that moment. She ran home and right into her mother's arms, tearfully replaying the story.  
  
Jo nearly choked on her coffee. Where does that bastard get the nerve-- she sputtered. I'm calling him right now and giving that jerk a piece of my mind! No one gets away with treating my daughter like shit.  
  
Lizzie was grateful for her mother's support, but was still upset over the issue. She cuddled up in her bed with Mr. Snuggles after changing into her ducky pajamas and whispered, I wish I never been born.  
  
a/n first chapter done, much more to come...r/r, but absolutely no flames. If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all!!!


	2. Meet Toon Lizzie

Lizzie tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep and put the horrible day behind her. Who did Wexler think he was, accusing her of something so horrible?Maybe if he wasn't so busy playing Bill and Monica with Ren (A/N not trying to be offensive or anything....its added b/c of a twist at the end of the story) he would see what really went on in Hillridge High. Lizzie sighed and stared outside, wishing once again that she were never born. At that moment, a light shined in her room and an odd object flew in. Lizzie squinted, but was able to make out an animated girl who looked freakishly like herself.  
  
Who are you? Lizzie yelled, all the while wondering why she was talking to an animated character.  
  
I'm your inner self, and I'm here to show you what life would be like without you.   
  
Probably better, Lizzie said  
  
Well, we'll see about that, Toon Lizzie said. Come with me, and we will see how your family and friends would be if you weren't around.  
  
Lizzie sighed and took the hand of her cartoon self. This was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N sorry so short, but more is to come. Next Chapter: Lizzie sees her family and how they would survive without her. As always, the golden rule applys, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all!!


	3. Those Surprising McGuires

Toon Lizzie led Human Lizzie downstairs. Lizzie was shocked.   
  
Where is all my stuff, pictures of me, anything at all of mine? She demanded.  
  
You don't exist, this is how life would be without you. Toon Lizzie led Lizzie into the kitchen where her mom was sitting, looking ten years older than normal and talking on the phone.  
  
No, Bill, the deal must be closed tomorrow, or else! Jo yelled. She was cut off by a screaming, crying baby. Look I got to go take care of the baby. I'll call you later.' she hung up and went upstairs.  
  
What baby? Lizzie asked. Mom, what baby? But Jo went on as if Lizzie hadn't spoken.  
  
Why won't--- Lizzie said but was interrupted by her Angel. The two went upstairs and saw Jo holding a baby girl speaking to it softly.  
  
Aaliyah, I am so sorry. You deserve better parents than Matt and Melina. They made a mistake, yet they go on living the wild life as if they never had you. They party all the time, and won't even earn a dime to support you. I have to work seven days a week to support you three, which isn't fair to you. Ever since Grandpa died its been us against the world. If only Matt had a role model to look up to, someone to be there for him....  
  
Dad died? Matt and Melina parents? What is going on? Lizzie screamed crying hysterically.  
  
Matt and Melina got mixed up in the wrong crowd, and one night of drugs and alcohol led to Aaliyah. They didn't have anyone to keep them in line, to tell them it was wrong. You don't realize it, but Matt admires you. So do Melina and Lanny. But without you, Lanny is Hillridge's biggest drug mule and Matt and Melina are teen parents with drug and alcohol problems. Toon Lizzie paused. As for your dad, he was so distraught over your brother's mistakes that the night Aaliyah was born, he ended up driving too fast and slamming into a tree. It wasn't a suicide, but more of a meltdown which cost him his life. He didn't have anyone else to turn to, since your mom was so busy preparing for the baby. You are the one person besides your mother who helps him through the pain he faces.   
  
I impacted Matt's life? Melina's? Lanny's? My parents? But how?  
  
You talk to them, you tell the kids right from wrong by your actions and advice. They look up to you even though they don't show it. You are your parents pride and joy, without you they are lost. But now it is time to see how life is for Miranda if you weren't born.  
  
A/N Matt and Melina teen parents? What are the odds? What will Miranda's life be like? Remember if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all.  



	4. Random Scary Acts of Miranda

Toon Lizzie and Lizzie left the McGuire home and headed for a place Lizzie never thought she would end up.  
  
Skid Row? Lizzie was thoroughly confused. Miranda was devoted to Larry 100%, ever since they began dating back in tenth grade, after Lizzie and Gordo set them up on a blind date for Valentines Day. Both Larry and Miranda were dateless, so Lizzie and Gordo told Miranda and Larry, respectively, to get dressed and meet them at the Digital Bean for an evening of fun. All four of them ended up at the same table, much to the of Lizzie and Gordo. Larry and Miranda caught on to their friends' plan, and the rest was history. They had just celebrated their two year anniversary. So why was Miranda working the streets as a prostitute?   
  
Miranda, what are you doing? she shouted  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
You don't exist! Toon Lizzie yelled. She paused and went on to explain the scene before them.  
  
Remember when you three were in eighth grade, and Miranda was on that diet? Lizzie nodded, remembering that scary time when Miranda nearly became anorexic. Well, she had nobody to help her with her problems, and since without you, she and Gordo never met, she turned to drinking, which led to her drug habit. Her parents soon disowned her, and Miranda felt she had no choice but to become a hooker to support herself and her habit. Toon Lizzie turned to Lizzie. She didn't have you to help her to tell her it was wrong and to give her support when she needed it. You are the best friend she has, and without you she is lost.  
  
Lizzie paused. Without me, she's a hooker with a drug problem---wow. I never knew I meant that much to her. I mean, we are best friends, but I had no idea.  
  
There's more. Toon Lizzie added Miranda also has AIDS. She contracted it though one of her johns, and she only has a few weeks left. She's only working because she needs money for rent.  
Oh my Gosh, Lizzie screamed. I never knew, I never knew. She brushed tears away from her eyes and said If I impacted Miranda that much, who knows about Gordo. She looked up at her Toon self and begged like a little girl, can we see Gordo, can we please?  
  
Toon Lizzie looked at Lizzie and took a deep breath. I don't know how to tell you this, but Gordo's dead.  
  
a/n cliffhanger!!!! I'll try to update within the next day or so.....remember if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all!!  
  



	5. A Tragic Gordo Story

A/N: Thanks for the reviews--all questions will be answered in future chapters  
  
Lizzie was unable to comprehend the fact that her boyfriend of four years, since that fateful night in Rome, would be dead without her.  
  
Gordo killed himself after Parker turned him down in 8th grade. Without you and Miranda, he had nobody to turn to. His parents were always off on business trips or work, so he felt he had nothing. Toon Lizzie took Lizzie to a room where only a few people were sitting.  
  
Gordo's funeral. Lizzie mused. Wait, where are Gordo's parents? She saw Grandma Ruth, Mr. Digs and a few of Gordo's film buddies. But no Mr. and Mrs. Gordon. They didn't even have the decency to show up at their own son's funeral?  
  
They were in too much shock. They couldn't believe their only child was dead. They couldn't handle it. Toon Lizzie shook her head. Ironically, if you had been around, they would have handled it better.  
  
Lizzie was puzzled by this. Gordo's parents liked her sure, but since she wasn't Jewish, they had a hard time accepting her. Why would they have been changed by her?  
  
Almost as if she were reading her thoughts, Toon Lizzie explained, the Gordons like you more than you think. Because of you, they decided to work less and spend more time with Gordo, ever since that time you talked to them in 10th grade, when Gordo was upset about his father missing the father/son picnic.  
  
Lizzie remembered that day. Gordo was looking forward to spending the day with his father at the annual Hillridge event. But Mr. Gordon had to work at the last minute, leaving Gordo alone and angry. Luckily, Sam McGuire considered Gordo a second son and took him and Matt to the picnic. Lizzie, however, was outraged and marched over to the Gordons' that very night and calmly explained how they were unintentionally hurting Gordo. The Gordons realized their behavior, and slowly began a new relationship with their son. They were closer than ever and very happy.  
  
Lizzie was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear Toon Lizzie saying Time to go....its time to visit Ethan.  
  
A/N sad, wasn't it? I know its a little OOC, but thats what makes FF so cool!!! Be prepared for more drama, ironies and a MAJOR plot twist---stay tuned  
keep reviewing but, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all.  



	6. Not Educating Ethan

A/N Hey I'm ba-ack!!! Sorry this update took so long, I've been busy with doctors, finishing my movie for a local festival, work and the county fair. But now I am back and (hopefully) better than ever! So here goes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I just paid tuition and books and other school necessities. 'Nuff said.  
  
Toon Lizzie took Lizzie's hand and led her to the other side of town, the rich part where people like Kate Saunders and Ethan Craft lived.  
  
"Just to warn you, what you are about to see is going to shock you." Toon Lizzie glanced at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie was confused, but followed Toon Lizzie into Ethan's house. Once she got a look at her former heartthrob, she almost lost her lunch.  
  
Ethan was sitting at the kitchen table, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. He was drinking a cup of coffee and "reading" the latest issue of Playboy.  
  
"Ethan, honey, where are you?" A high-pitched annoying voice called out.  
  
"In here, Tawny." He responded, tossing the magazine out the window.  
  
Tawny walked in and sat across from Ethan. "Look hun, she began, I know why you felt you needed to drop out of high school, but you need to do something with your life. Being a mechanic is fine, but you need the education as well."  
  
"Tawny, Tawny, Tawny, the ladies dig me. Who needs school?" Ethan got up and walked out of the room, grabbing his leather jacket and walking out to his motorcycle, where three attractive, scantily clad women were waiting for him.  
  
"Ethan dropped out of school?" Lizzie didn't understand. Lizzie had been tutoring Ethan since the seventh grade and helped him realize he was "more than great hair." He was no Harvard scholor, but he still had a respectable GPA and was planning on attending college to become a teacher.  
  
Toon Lizzie explained to Lizzie how Ethan never had the confidence to finish school, so he felt dropping out was the only thing to do. He felt nobody understood him, and felt that no one would ever take the time to help him. She went on to explain to Lizzie that underneath his Fonzie attitude, Ethan was actually suffering from depression. He had nobody to care about him and being a ladies man was the only way he was able to feel loved. He also knew he would never be able to achieve his dreams without a high school diploma.  
  
Lizzie was shocked that Ethan would allow himself to become so depressed. She had no idea that tutoring him and being his friend would help him so much and impact his life as much as it did. Ethan was one of her closest friends, and it killed her that without him, he would suffer so much.  
  
Lizzie wiped away her tears and asked her Toon self to take her home.  
  
"No," Toon Lizzie paused. It is time to go and visit Larry.  
  
A/N What do you think? I need to write Larry, Kate and Claire chapters, plus one or two for the surprise ending, unless anyone has a character they want me to write about, then just leave it in a review. Again remember the rule, If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Also remember to read my other story "There You'll Be"  
  
A/N I have nothing against mechanics, I just based Ethan on Fonzie's character. 


	7. My Convict Larry

Disclaimer: own nothing A/N: sorry it took so long to update. Between school, vacation, and being in and out of doctors and hospitals, I have not had time to update, but here goes. Please leave nice reviews, and if you can't say something nice, don't bother saying anything  
  
Lizzie stood in a trance wondering what impact she could have possibly had on the Tudge, the first guy she ever dated, her best friends boyfriend. Sure they had become close friends, but she didn't think she did anything to actually help him.  
  
"Lizzie." Lizzie looked up and saw her cartoon self waiting for her. She sighted, took her hand and went to where Toon Lizzie led her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Hillridge Correctional Facility?" Lizzie was so shocked that she was there she almost stopped breathing. "Why would you take me here? I am supposed to see Larry"  
  
Toon Lizzie looked at Lizzie and led her down a dark, creepy hallway, where they soon came face to face with Larry, who was wearing a prison uniform and ankle cuffs (A/N I forget what they are actually called) Noting the shocked look on Lizzie's face, she began to talk.  
  
"Larry is here because he is waiting to be arraigned for 10 counts of attempted murder and three accounts of murder in the first degree. "  
  
"What the F-" Lizzie began, but Toon Lizzie shushed her and continued.  
  
"Larry was a loner and never had any friends. People constantly harassed him until the point where he couldn't take it anymore, so three months ago at the winter formal, he opened fire, killing Mr. Dig, Mr. Pettus and Jennie Woods, and seriously injured Parker, Ryan (A/N Mirandas former crush), Veruca, Cody and several others. Next week he stands trial and is facing the death penalty or life without parole" "Lizzie, you were the only one who accepted Larry. You dated him and were the best friend he ever had. Without you, he is lost, which let him down a destructive path."  
  
Lizzie stood there, tears streaming down her face. She never knew she impacted so many lives. She just thought she was just there, and no one noticed. She had no idea of the impact she had. She couldn't believe all the lives that would have been destroyed without her.  
  
"I want to go home," Lizzie yelled. She was ready to go home and face whatever problems came her way."  
  
"No, there are two more people to visit" Toon Lizzie grabbed onto Lizzie and whisked her away.  
  
A/N Next is Kate and then Claire, then a major plot twist no one is expecting. Read the previous stories carefully and take a guess. Whoever guesses the closest will be mentioned as a character in either the last chapter or a sequel. Happy reading!! 


	8. The Fall of The Kate Empire?

A/N: Next installment is here!! I'm updating all three of my stories tonight!!! :::BIG SMILES!!!::: So without further ado, here is the next chapter in "It's a Wonderful Life!!"  
  
Toon Lizzie took Lizzie by the hand and led her to one of Hillridge's richest neighborhoods, the one where Kate lived. She hadn't seen Kate's house in years, not since the infamous party in eighth grade, where Kate's cousin Amy invited her friends, and ruined Kate's birthday. Nothing seemed to have changed from the outside. Toon Lizzie took her inside, which looked pretty much the way she remembered it, decorated so nicely, it would put Martha Stewart to shame. She couldn't see what was so bad, until they got upstairs.  
  
"Oh my God, Kate!!" she screamed, but Toon Lizzie pulled her back.  
  
"She can't hear you! You don't exist remember?"  
  
"Oh, right. But the girl is hurting herself! Why would she do that?" She stared in disbelief as she watched the most popular, idolized girl in school take a razor blade and cut her arms. Lizzie's eyes welled up in tears as she saw Kate wipe away the blood, crying uncontrollably.  
  
Toon Lizzie looked at Lizzie and explained. "Kate may be popular, but the truth is, she is harboring a secret that could ruin her life, or she thinks it will. She is afraid people will turn on her and that she will lose everything." Toon Lizzie looked at Lizzie, took her hand and said. "You may not know it yet, but you are the only one that is going to be able to help her. If you go back to your own life, you are going to be the one Kate turns to, the one who will be able to get her the help she needs."  
  
"OK, so can we go home now? I am ready to live. I am ready to accept that there are people out there who need me."  
  
Toon Lizzie shook her head. "We have one more stop to make, we need to visit Claire."  
  
A/N: Finally got this out after months of writer's block on this story. There will be Claire's story, and then the plot twist I have been promising. Read the first chapters carefully, and then guess on what the twist is. R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading!!! 


	9. The Surprising Life of Claire

A/N: Hey, my wonderful readers! As a special holiday treat, I will be updating all my stories today! Happy holidays and happy reading!  
  
Toon Lizzie led her human counterpart back to Hillridge High, where a high school reunion appeared to be taking place.  
  
"This is all well and good, but what does this have to do with Claire?" Lizzie demanded, getting awfully annoyed at her supposed guardian angel. She was so sick of seeing how horrible people's lives ended up being without her. She got the point, and now all she wanted to do was go home.  
  
"Follow me," Toon Lizzie began walking into the building.  
  
"Why not?" Lizzie said sarcastically has she followed her into the room.  
  
Once inside, Lizzie saw many of her old classmates, including Danny Kessler, Kate and Claire. Danny and Claire seemed deep in conversation with each other, and Danny was holding onto her arm.  
  
"I didn't know those two would end up together. I should go congratulate them," Lizzie said, walking up to the couple. Although she didn't really like either of them, she wanted to at least do the respectful thing and send her best wishes. At that moment, she felt someone yank the back of her shirt, causing her to fall and let out a surprised yelp.  
  
"Damn, girl you don't exist. Get it through your think skull!" Toon Lizzie snapped. Besides, I don't think that you should congratulate them, even if you were real."  
  
"Why, what are you talking about?" Lizzie was confused. What could have possibly happened to make her guardian angel not want her to send her best wishes? She felt herself being moved once again, and a few moments later saw herself in the girls bathroom.  
  
"Wow, the bathroom," Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be seeing how Claire needed me. She turned to leave when her guardian angel stopped her.  
  
"Wait here," she instructed. At that moment, the door swung open and Claire walked in, her face streaked with tears and bruises around her cheeks, arms and eyes. The two watched as Clair walked to the mirror to wash up and cover the bruises that Lizzie assumed Danny left.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, he beats her, doesn't he?" Lizzie asked, surprised Claire would allow herself to be in such a dangerous situation. Claire seemed so much smarter than that. So why was she allowing herself to be beaten up?  
  
"Claire has been harboring a secret since the beginning of the year, but didn't want anybody to know. She is being blackmailed by someone, which is why she has been getting you into trouble. That's why Wexler didn't believe you. Claire felt she had no choice but to point all the evidence towards you." Toon Lizzie paused. "The person blackmailing Claire threatened to broadcast her secret if she didn't do what she was told, and that included getting you into trouble. You will find everything out soon, if you decide to continue on with your life and realize how much people at home need you."  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment as she watched Claire fix her makeup. Even though she hated Claire, there had to be a reason why she was doing what she was doing. There was also no way Lizzie was going to let her suffer like that. Nobody, not even someone as snotty and conniving as Claire deserved to be in such an abusive relationship. She took one last look at Claire's crying face and came to a decision.  
  
"Toon Lizzie? I am ready to go home." Lizzie took a deep breath, the events of the day swirling around her brain. She had no idea how much power she had in helping others, and that people actually needed and loved her. She took one last look back on the life she was about to save and followed Toon Lizzie back to her bedroom, where she saw three people waiting for her.  
  
A/N: this is short, I know, but the truth is, I'm getting kind of sick of this story and running out of ideas. But there is one more chapter left, where Lizzie finds out the secret Claire and Kate have been hiding and the plot twist you all have been waiting for! Keep r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all happy reading and happy holidays! 


	10. Confessions

A/N: last chappie!  
  
Lizzie woke up, shocked to see her Kate and Claire sitting in her room waiting for her.  
  
"What's going on?" Lizzie asked, confused and still unable to shake the events of the day.  
  
"We came to apologize, you see, we blamed you because of something that happened to us, and we now realize how wrong we were." Claire pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Lizzie asked, hoping they had a good excuse for ruining her life-or at least attempting to.  
  
"Well, you know how you are salutatorian?" Lizzie nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Well, apparently Ren was jealous and recruited us to make sure you got suspended by pulling a series of pranks and whatnot and making sure you got the blame. Then all she would have to do was bat her eyelashes at Wexler and get what she wanted." Kate looked at her, hoping that Lizzie believed them.  
  
"OK, so? What does that have to do with you? Why did she recruit you?" Lizzie asked, mad that they would pull such a stunt.  
  
"Because she had blackmail on both of us and threatened to blab if we told on her, not only about the pranks, but about her affair with Wexler." Claire smirked. "We were right, Little Miss Perfect was his pet, that liked being under his desk. And according to your mom, they were finally caught in the act. Ren is expelled after confessing to everything and Wexler is fired. And your punishment and whatnot won't affect anything for your future plans.' Claire smiled. "We truly are sorry for everything and hope you can forgive us. Friends?"  
  
"Sure," Lizzie hugged the girls, glad that they finally told the truth. It seemed only fair to forgive them "There is one thing I don't get though," Lizzie said, her mind still spinning from the events of the day.  
  
"What is it?" Kate asked.  
  
"What exactly did Ren have against you? It must have been pretty big if you went through all that."  
  
Claire took a deep breath. "The truth is, I'm pregnant, and her brother is the father. We sort of got drunk one night and got a little stupid, and now I'm paying the price. She threatened to tell the whole school unless I did what she said. I was scared, so I did what she said. I had no idea how to stand up for myself. I'm not like you, Lizzie." Claire began to cry and Lizzie gave her a hug, finally understanding what her angel meant.  
  
"I'll be here," Lizzie promised, realizing her job was to help Claire stand up for herself.  
  
"I might as well tell my secret too," Kate took a deep breath. " I was confused a few months ago about my feelings and sort of tested them out, you know what I mean." She looked at Lizzie meaningfully. "Anyway, I was at this club and met someone and we, well you know. Little did I know Ren saw the whole thing and had pictures. She was going to tell the whole school my sexual orientation, or what she assumed it was. I couldn't bear go through the pain of rumors so I caved. One stupid experiment, and I almost ruin your life. It wasn't even for me, I mean I support people who do it, but its not for me. I am so sorry Lizzie.' Kate hugged Lizzie as well. (a/n hope no one was offended, I was just showing how ignorance can potentially ruin lives)  
  
"I forgive you both," Lizzie said, finally realizing why she needed to live. She was supposed to be their guardian angel, as well as one for their friends. She was supposed to give them support and help them when they needed it. Lizzie got up, taking the hands of her two friends.  
  
"DB?" she asked, and her friends agreed. They set out to toast to new friendships, life and a new beginning for everyone.  
  
A/N the end! R/r but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading and happy new year! 


End file.
